100 things Draco would never ever do,
by Jeanie Riddle
Summary: 100 things Draco would never ever ever ever ever do, or will he? :P


100 THINGS DRACO MALFOY WOULD NEVER DO

1. date a mudblood  
2. buy a fantasy trick wand from Fred and George's shop  
3. bring Harry flowers in the hospital wing  
4. dye his hair red and pretend to be a weasley  
5. wear an 'I love Harry' pin (Or will he, cliffhanger)  
6. ask Madeye Moody to turn him back into a ferrit for old time's sake  
7. have a duel with Ron over who gets to marry Hermione  
8. wear pink tights  
9. Wear green tights  
10. Wear orange tights  
11 fall in love with luna  
12. Try to kiss fred weasly (another cliffhanger)  
13. sing a JLo song for American Idol tryouts  
14. use the phrage 'grody to the max!' in normal conversation  
15. ask Lupin to adopt him (They might get married as soon as he's 17)  
16. Tell the truth about him and Hermione (What happens in Vegas STAYS in Vegas!)  
17. use magic to give himself dog ears, (He's just more of a cat person)  
18. buy a pink pigmy puff and name it Harold  
19. have a stareing contest to the death with the gargoyle in front of Dumbledor's office  
20. put his cloak in a closet and find Narnia  
21. Clean up his own room.  
22. join S.P.E.W  
23. write a poem about fluffy bunnies. (been there done that)  
24. wright every 'i' he writes with a heart  
25. Start a champagne against racism.  
26. Start a little family with Pansy.  
27. Plan his future on the answers from a magic 8 ball (ow wait he would.)  
28. Try to play connect the dots on Ron's face (last time harry got bitch-slaped.)  
29. have a steamy affair with Percy Weasley  
30. sing a duet with Aragog  
31. try to set up Aragog with the big female spider from LOTR  
32. ask Dobby to bring him tropical drink with a little puple umbrela in it. (He only wants the little umbrella to put in his ask for the drink?)  
33. Wright a book called, 1001 thongs you can do with chocolate. (building that willy wonka palace didn't work out the way he planned.)  
34. go to Booksa'Million and buy a cookbook  
35. use the room of requirement as a place to secretly date Ginny weasley.  
36. become addicted to the Sims  
37. fall asleep in Ginny's arms  
38. join a stich 'n bitch club  
39. go everywhere riding on a white pony.  
40. Wear a pair of pointy ballet flats. (He says: THEY'RE SOO UNCOMFORTABLE :'( )  
41. model in a Victoria's Secret runway show. (He's got a bit stage fright)  
42. become Hogwarts first cheerleader. (Lilly potter beat him)  
43. sleep on Scooby Doo sheets. (He wants sesame street.)  
44. Be fired from Burger King  
45. attempt grow a beard (lost case)  
46. win a sack race  
47. tell Snape that Crookshanks ate his homework  
48. Be a death eater. (what would Ronald think?)  
49. blush because Ginny called him really pretty. (We wouldn't really know it for sure he kinda runs off every time.)  
50. Get ballet lessons (he's more of a ballroomdanser)  
51. be in the front row of a male underwear fashion show (WAIT, YES HE IS!)  
52. sit naked under a tree by the great lake and claim to be 'communing with nature'  
53. become greatly interested in the love lives of the Hogwarts teachers  
54. Become a justin beaber groupie.  
55. insist that he is in face the prettiest girl in school  
56. put on a pair od sunglasses and refer to harry as 'Mr. Anderson'  
57. become a regular cast member of CSI Miami  
58. declare Slytherin's new color to be 'Electric Beige'  
59. randomly start stripping on a table in the great hall  
60. become addicted to power tools  
61. become a fanfiction member under the user name 'Pottersbitch188'  
62. tell Voldemort that his cloak makes him look fat  
63. start an underwear line named Draco's fashion. ( he's got to much respect for Gok.)  
64 get a picture of Hagrid tattooed on his butt (I think he'd rather have Madeye)  
65. use magic to stop world hunger (Or even his own.)  
66. confess undying love for Blaise Zabini  
67. CONFES undying love for Ronald Weasley. He's to shy…  
68. compete on 'Dancing with the Stars'  
69. Start to sing I will survive in the middle of divination class  
70. call Snape a cheap team killing whore  
71. challenge Paris Hilton to a pie eating contest  
72. become a world famous bikini model  
73. insist that his hair isnt 'twinkley' enough  
74. walk up to Hermione and apologize for all the mean things that he has ever said to her  
75. skip through a firld of wild flowers with Barney and Bambie  
76. wear a t-shirt that says /y will rule the world'  
77. Wear a pink t-shirt  
78. tell Snape he has a nice ass in front of half of the school  
79. tell mad eye that he could probably have that eye fixed with surgery  
80. Together with that leg…  
81. shave Hagrid's face while he was sleeping  
82. start an 'I love Percy Weasley' fan club  
83. kiss Fluffy  
84. have a slumber party with Nevelle and Dean  
85. ask Luna to make him a butterbear cork necklace too  
86. insist that he is a gangster and scream 'YO BITCH!' whenever a girl looks at him  
87. insist that he is a gangster and scream 'YO BITCH!' whenever a boy looks at him  
88. Send harry a birthday card  
89. Send harry a x-mas card  
90. Join a site for his fantastic Kingdom HeartsII fanart  
91. open a taco stand on the third floor  
92. flutter up to Lockheart and ask for his autograph  
93. dye his hair black and green and cry about how he hates life (he does cry a lot….)  
94. develop an allergy to assholeyness. Than he's screwed...  
95. sing 'Have I told you latley that I love you.' top Dobby  
96. buy every volume of Ouran Highschool Host Club  
97. get distracted and walk into a wall  
98. poof himself into Harry's bed and say 'Oh I must have taken a wrong turn, I was trying to get to Ron.'  
99. audition for the role of 'young Simba' in Lion King on Ice  
100. Become a real boy, he still lies to much so the fairy refuses.**...**


End file.
